


Small Accident, Big Problem

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why they don't let Jazz in on the official first meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Accident, Big Problem

Sam couldn't help but sigh when the Autobot second in command walked into the room. He'd hoped that the new official liaison between the Autobots and the government might have rated the presence of Optimus.

Not that there was anything wrong with Prowl exactly, he wasn't exactly the friendliest mech around, but if you wanted official meetings and good first impressions Prowl wasn't a bad choice. Actually if you wanted official, Prowl was probably the best choice around.

It was just that having Prowl here would inevitably lead to Jazz showing up at some point.

Sam liked Jazz. Jazz was funny and likeable and Sam didn't feel uncomfortable talking to Jazz like he did with some mechs, like Prowl and… well, mostly Prowl really. It was just that the words official and Jazz did not go together and as for first impressions... well it had been nine years and his mom was still traumatized.

He looked over at the woman standing next to him. Heeled boots, black pencil skirt, black blouse and jacket, auburn hair drawn back into a bun, a pair of neat black framed square glasses perched on her nose. Well maybe she was the open minded type. At least she really liked black.

They must have realised not to send anyone too narrow minded by now, especially after what happened with the last one.

Then he looked back toward Prowl and noticed the form on his shoulder. He almost didn't, but it was rather frantically trying to gain his attention.

"What happened?" He couldn't help but blurt out.

"A small accident," Prowl stated seriously. Sam had never heard him say anything and not sound serious.

On Prowl's shoulder sat a very, very small Jazz waving happily at them.

"Oh my," he heard the woman breath out.

Sam stared at the happy little transformer. He couldn't be more than palm sized and he didn't mean Autobot palm.

Jazz seemed to say something to the other mech, because Prowl lifted one of his hands to the silver mech. Without hesitation Jazz jumped on the hand. Ever so careful Prowl moved the tiny Jazz to the human sized coffee table.

"Hi," Jazz said cheerfully once he was firmly standing on the table. Sam found himself wondering how he could hear Jazz so clearly even though the autobot was tiny. Shouldn't he sound… squeakier?

The woman stared at Jazz fascinated and crouched down on the floor so that her head was level with the small transformer. She seemed to almost have forgotten the much larger mech in the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be bigger?"

"Yeah, but it was just a tiny little accident. Wheeljack says he'll be able to reverse it," Jazz stated with a smile. "Probably," he added after a small moment. He waved a hand dismissively, fast regaining his cheer. "It's not so bad. But Prowl isn't too happy. Puts a dent in the love life, you know."

Sam sighed again. This was exactly why Jazz was never allowed to do these meet and greet things. It was a bit suspicious that at some point he always seemed to end up at them anyway.

Sam sneaked a glance at Prowl, but it was rather useless really. It was impossible to tell what the stoic second in command was thinking about it. He was probably used to Jazz by now anyway.

"Well," the woman said slowly, "I could see how you getting squished might be a problem."

At least she was taking it well.

"I guess so," Jazz admitted a bit glumly. Then he seemed to brighten again. "Hey, Sam," he said turning to look at the other human. "You must have some advice about that. Bumblebee hasn't managed to squish you yet."

Sam wondered if hiding behind Prowl would be a good idea.


End file.
